I Still Do
I Still Do is a Life is Strange-inspired indie song written and performed by Cristina Birkel. It is her first and most popular Life Is Strange-inspired song and was released on March 7, 2016. Videos Soundcloud Lyrics :I knew it when I met you, I said: :This girl has the means to change my life. :And I felt it deep enough to know that :All I had to do was hold on tight. :I built up my intention until :I loved you so much that I could die. :And even as my body fell apart :I swear I've never felt more alive. :Now you’re photographs and memory, :Like I remember when you said you’d always be with me. :I’m hoping that in some other reality, :We’re in your truck driving straight into my fantasy. :It's strange to think how much has changed; :That you used to lie next to me in bed. :And that's incompatible with that :funny kind of hole that's there instead. :So carry me away somewhere :With simple little stories left unsaid. :So I don't have the time to convince myself :I made it all up in my head. :So what if it was destiny? :Now there’s nothing left for us to be. :I will never take back what you meant to me. :I was in love and I meant it for eternity :And I still do. :So what if it was destiny? :You never knew how much you meant to me. :I wish I could at least have said, "I'm sorry." :Lastly, love, I set you free. :Though I still do. Background Cristina said the following about the song: :"There is a certain breed of emotion that pretty much takes over one's life. For me, heartbreak has always been a winner in that category. Since I met my wife over 2 years ago, I haven't felt anything of the sort. I haven't written any songs in a long time. :Right after staying up late to finish Life is Strange, I woke up in the middle of the night and felt acute heartache. For an hour or more it kept me up; a phantom feeling of an old girlfriend who cut me out of her life mixed with a slow realization that I'd just done something awful to Max and Chloe. Something unbearably awful. The feeling stayed with me into the next day. I guess I did what I always do in these cases: I made art. :The next day I thought of an old song I had written that reminded me of what I was feeling. I spent a few days thinking over how to rework some of the lyrics to better fit the new theme, then I spent all of Saturday recording and mixing, and all of Sunday pulling clips from the game and editing the video. It was truly a labor of love. I am so happy to share it with others who have been affected by this beautiful game. :As my personal tribute, I want to offer a free download of this song for anyone who would like to add it to their soundtrack. :On my initial play-through it seemed obvious what the "right" choice was. After a week, I'm not so sure. That's why I like to think that Max kept the butterfly photo, just in case she changes her mind. It makes me feel a little better anyway. :) :With love!! :Cristina''"'' Navigation Category:Fan Music Category:Cristina Birkel Category:Fan Made Category:Community